


Bareback

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “Now why the hell would I want to do that? Huh?”





	

“Oh! Look, horses! How about horses, Mick?” Ian threw the pamphlet at Mickey’s face.

Mickey groaned, pulling the covers over his head. “What about them?”

Ian rolled his eyes and got up from the little table in their hotel room, abandoning their demolished room service breakfast. He climbed on top of Mickey and pulled the covers away.

“Riding on the beach. Doesn’t that sound like fun? You can pick sunrise or sunset,” he explained.

“Now why the hell would I want to do that? Huh?” Mickey rubbed at his eyes.

Ian got that look in his eyes that he’d been getting for three days now. He leaned in and kissed Mickey. “Because it’s our honeymoon.” He kissed him again.

Mickey couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked when Ian got all sappy about them. Now that they were married it was happening all the time. “Doesn’t that mean we’re supposed to stay in bed?”

Ian whined, “C'mon Mickey. We’ve gotta get out. I want to show off my husband,” he kissed at Mickey’s neck until he moaned. “It’s all paid for and they can even teach riding without a saddle.”

Mickey perked up, eyebrows going into his messy hair. “Bareback, hm?”

“No, Mickey, I didn’t– Arrg!”

Mickey had flipped them so he was straddling Ian’s hips. He pinned his arms and ground his ass into his crotch. Ian groaned, struggling to touch him. Mickey attacked his lips, breaching them with his tongue. He found his left hand and felt the warm metal band that meant they could have this forever. He eventually let go of Ian’s arms so he could feel his hands on him, then leaned up again.

“You wanna ride horses or you want me to ride you?” Mickey asked, slowly teasing each of his husband’s nipples until he was panting and squirming.

Ian licked his lips, watching as Mickey didn’t even wait for his answer before he was reaching back to open himself with slick fingers. It didn’t take long after last night.

“Mmh, fuck, Mick. The second one. Definitely.” He bucked his hips so Mickey rocked forward slightly, brushing their cocks together.

Mickey grinned, “Good choice.”


End file.
